Al otro lado del Espejo
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Otro año escolar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ha culminado y dentro de sus muros se da el reencuentro entre dos viejos conocidos. "El destino actúa de formas que muchas veces no comprendemos. Nada está escrito completamente y nosotros mejor que nadie deberíamos saberlo." • [Laberinto/Harry Potter] [Post-Laberinto/Final de La Piedra Filosofal]


**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth/Laberinto y Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a Jim Henson y compañía así como a J.K Rowling, respectivamente. Sólo la historia es mía.

**Summary: **Otro año escolar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ha culminado y dentro de sus muros se da el reencuentro entre dos viejos conocidos. _«_El destino actúa de formas que muchas veces no comprendemos. Nada está escrito completamente y nosotros mejor que nadie deberíamos saberlo.» • [Post-Laberinto/ Final de La Piedra Filosofal]

* * *

_**Al otro lado del Espejo**_

* * *

Su rostro es impasible, sin rastro de emoción mientras observa el objeto con detenimiento.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo tuvo consigo? ¿Noventa, cien años? Después de todo, el tiempo en el mundo humano y el suyo no es un tiempo compartido.

En la habitación no se escucha otra cosa más que su acompasada respiración, el ligero batir de alas del fénix a unos cuantos pasos de él y el de los susurros provenientes de los cuadros en la pared. Su presencia ahí es tan imponente que no se atreven a romper el silencio. A lo lejos, apenas se es consciente del ruido de risas y conversaciones en los pasillos. Otro año escolar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ha culminado y los alumnos están partiendo a sus hogares.

_«Hogar_, _familia» _Piensa conhilaridad. Palabras que para él hace siglos perdieron su significado. Y aun así, no aparta la vista.

_«Amor…» _

A sus espaldas, escucha pasos.

−Es bueno volver a verte− la voz de Albus Dumbledore es amable y una pequeña sonrisa se haya en su rostro−. Ha pasado tiempo. Pero vamos, ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Gustas tomar asiento? Debió ser un viaje cansado para ti.

− Ahórrate las cortesías Albus –una sonrisa fría se asoma en sus labios, mientras le dirige apenas una mirada sobre su hombro –Sabes tan bien como yo que tengo prohibido abandonar mis dominios sino es para llevarme a un niño, el hecho de que esté frente a ti me exige una inmensa cantidad de magia y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El director no se inmuta por su insolencia –Lo lamento, tienes razón. Pero me temo que ya has visto él porque –realiza un movimiento con su mano, en su dirección. Por su parte, el rubio por fin se digna a dar la vuelta, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura y acercándose unos cuantos pasos al mago.

− ¿Así que ya no lo necesitas? Por un momento pensé que habías olvidado que sólo era un préstamo –exclama con sarcasmo − ¿Puedo saber por qué decides regresármelo ahora?

−Hace poco acontecieron sucesos importantes en el Colegio –hace una ligera pausa – y el espejo fue de gran ayuda. Pero me temo que ya no puede permanecer aquí. Dos de mis estudiantes lo encontraron y no debo permitir que vuelva a ocurrir. Es por eso que es mejor que regrese a donde pertenece.

El Rey de los Goblins sonríe de forma cruel − ¿Estás seguro de ello? Una vez que me lo lleve, no podrás tenerlo de nuevo.

En los ojos del director por un momento se puede vislumbrar dolor y tristeza, pero aun así se mantiene sereno− Si, estoy seguro.

−Es una lástima, entonces –le da la espalda y se acerca de nuevo al espejo.

Al instante, ya no es sólo su figura la que se refleja en la superficie. Él está consciente de la función que tiene su creación, no por nada muchos corredores del Laberinto a lo largo de los siglos jamás cumplieron su cometido al toparse con el espejo. Pero a pesar de ello le es imposible despegar la vista de su reflejo.

_«Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse»_

− Se acercan momentos difíciles− continua Dumbledore −. Me temo que una nueva guerra se avecina.

− Ya veo− exclama con desinterés − ¿Y eso por qué habría de interesarme?

−Porque alguna vez tú también fuiste parte de este mundo, Jareth –su sonrisa no ha desaparecido −. Sé que no está dentro de tu jurisdicción intervenir en esto, pero te pido por favor que lo reconsideres.

Da media vuelta en un segundo, quedando frente a frente con el anciano−Tú mismo lo has dicho, este _fue_ mi mundo un día. Ya no –su voz es dura, su sonrisa sardónica –Además, ¿te parece poco lo que he hecho? Durante siglos me he llevado niños que nadie quiere consigo, y por otro lado gracias a mis goblins más listos es que tu querida sociedad mágica tiene capital para subsistir, Gringotts no sería lo mismo sin ellos. A mí me parece que ya he hecho más que suficiente por ustedes. Humanos y magos por igual.

El anciano director guarda silencio un momento, mientras observa al hombre fijamente a los ojos. Sabe que está mal lo que va a hacer, pero hay algo en el Rey que lo preocupa desde que apareció en el despacho y sabe que jamás le dirá si le pregunta. En su mente aparece sólo una palabra:

_«Legeremens»_

De repente, aparece en su propia mente retazos de un pasado que no es suyo de forma vertiginosa.

* * *

_«Por increíbles peligros e innumerables fatigas, me he abierto camino hasta el castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins, para recuperar al niño que me has robado, porque mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya y mi reino igual de grande…»_

…

_Una figura que corre con un vestido blanco. Un parque solitario en el mundo humano._

…

_«−Eres tú, ¿verdad? Tú eres el Rey de los Goblins. Devuélveme a mi hermano por favor, no hablaba en serio»–escucha a la distancia una voz angustiada._

_«−Lo dicho, dicho esta. » _

…

_Una joven de largos cabellos oscuros corriendo por un interminable pasillo en un laberinto que parece no tener fin. _

…

_«−Tienes exactamente trece horas antes de que tu hermanito se convierta en uno de nosotros para siempre… una autentica pena»_

…

_Un enano, un pequeño zorro montando un perro y una enorme criatura peluda guiando a la joven en su travesía. _

…

− _Y a ti Sarah, ¿te está gustando mi Laberinto?_

−_Es pan comido._

…

_De repente las imágenes parecen detenerse, mientras Dumbledore observa lo que parece ser un suntuoso baile de máscaras, antes de poder ver que en centro de la pista de baile se encuentra el Rey de los Goblins danzando con la misma joven, la cual se ve realmente encantadora. La mirada de Jareth hacia la confundida joven es lo que le sorprende, es una mirada que no pensó ver nunca en él. Antes de que todo vuelva a moverse de forma rápida ante sus ojos, suenan las campanadas de un reloj y ésta abandona los brazos del hombre mientras se hace paso entre la multitud que sin éxito trata de detenerla. Lo último que escucha, es el sonido de cristal rompiéndose. _

…

_Ella de nuevo, corriendo en una habitación donde el tiempo, espacio y la gravedad misma parecieran no existir. Ella, un pequeño bebé y Jareth mismo. _

_«−Yo muevo las estrellas por nadie…−»_

_Y después un salto al vacío._

…

_«−Sólo témeme, ámame, has lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo» _

…

_El fulgor y decisión en los ojos de la adolescente es impresiónate, mientras que frente a ella se encuentran en una esfera de cristal todo lo que siempre ha deseado: sus anhelos y sueños más preciados. _

−_Mi reino igual de grande…mi reino igual de grande – frente a ella Jareth le ofrece una vez más la esfera con un gesto que denota claramente esperanza y por un segundo parece que el tiempo de verdad parece detenerse. _

…

−…_No tienes poder sobre mí._

_Y las campanadas de un reloj vuelven a sonar._

* * *

Han sido segundos que parecieran largos minutos, cuando Jareth logra cerrar su mente en cuanto se dio cuenta de la intrusión. Su mirada es de enorme enfado y en su mano enguantada ya se haya un cristal.

−Me parece que ya has tenido suficiente, Dumbledore –su voz es glacial y su sonrisa deja entrever sus dientes afilados en una sonrisa predadora, advirtiéndole –Eres un viejo demasiado curioso para tu propio bien.

−Desafortunadamente, es una característica que me seguirá hasta el último día de mi vida. Te ruego me disculpes por mi atrevimiento –en serio se nota apenado −. Es increíble… resolvió el Laberinto. Eso no sucedía desde…

−Mi –lo interrumpe. De nueva cuenta se muestra impasible –Una adolescente malcriada se convirtió en la nueva Campeona –camina hacia el espejo.

_Puede verla_, tan hermosa como hacía seis años atrás a su lado en el reflejo. Ella le sonríe con ternura, _con amor_, mientras acaricia delicadamente con su pequeña mano uno de sus brazos por sobre el cuero de su intrincada chaqueta color vino. Casi puede sentir su toque, quemándole. Una pequeña risa entre cansada y resignada, carente de toda alegría escapa de sus labios, y el hielo en sus ojos parece derretirse un poco. Con un movimiento hacia arriba, arroja el cristal que momentos antes aferraba con fuerza en una de sus manos para desaparecerlo.

Ahora el sabio Dumbledore comprende el dolor oculto de su invitado. Sin ser capaz de verlo, sabe qué es aquello que el monarca observa intensamente porque es el mismo dolor que él siente cada vez que mira su propio reflejo en el objeto desde hace años. Ese que aparece al observar aquello que no puede tener porque es algo que no está en sus manos.

_«Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo»_

− Así que es americana. Es una muchacha muy peculiar. Su nombre es Sarah, ¿cierto? –cuestiona suavemente −. Muy pocas veces he visto tanta valentía en los ojos de alguien con esa juventud… son muy parecidos a los de uno de mis alumnos, un pequeño con una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Tienen la misma fuerza.

−No hay otros ojos como los de ella. Nunca vi unos ojos tan hermosamente crueles –no puede evitar decirlo con orgullo, muy a su pesar.

−No creo que fuera crueldad lo que viste en ellos, me parece que sólo fue la mirada de una jovencita dispuesta a todo por recuperar a un ser querido. Era muy joven – le sonríe, con comprensión −. Puedo estimar catorce, tal vez quince años. Ahora debe estar en sus veintes, ya no es más una niña…

−Niña o no, eso no importa – corta la conversación −. Mis lazos con ella se rompieron desde que pronunció esas detestables palabras. No tengo poder sobre ella, ni siquiera para observarla a la distancia.

−El destino actúa de formas que muchas veces no comprendemos. Nada está escrito completamente y nosotros mejor que nadie deberíamos saberlo –él ahora se encuentra al lado de Jareth, para verse una última vez junto a sus padres y a sus hermanos Aberforth y Ariana, como una familia otra vez. Después de un momento de silencio, habla de nuevo −. Se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, es un mago oscuro extremadamente poderoso con ideas sumamente radicales sobre la pureza de la sangre mágica, con miles de seguidores que creen fielmente en él. Causante de una sangrienta guerra hace unos cuantos años atrás y un peligro enorme para nosotros. Su primer objetivo es someter a todo mago de Gran Bretaña y después acabar con todos los _muggles _o personas no mágicas. Si esto sucede, no sólo actuará aquí, sino en todo el mundo. Hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes de todas partes sufrirán las consecuencias. Piensa en Sarah –al nombrarla, ve como en los ojos del rubio aparece de nuevo esa mirada calculadora, glacial –. Si esto se sale de control, ella también saldrá perjudicada. Su familia, amigos, todo lo que ella ama se perderá. Mi fe y la de todos los que estamos en contra de Voldemort están depositadas en ese niño de ojos igual de valientes. Ellos dos están destinados a enfrentarse y sólo uno saldrá con vida. Si bien confió en que Harry saldrá airoso, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible de llegar a necesitarla.

Jareth guarda silencio, taciturno. Una ligera mirada a su creación le regala la imagen de una Sarah que a pesar de darle una sonrisa llena de amor, no logra esconder en su mirar una inusitada tristeza, como si supiera realmente acerca de lo que se ha estado hablando en ese despacho. Su cabeza de lacios y largos cabellos de repente reposa en el hombro izquierdo del Jareth en el reflejo, a la vez que toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

El monarca inconscientemente hace el mismo movimiento.

−Tengo prohibido intervenir –comienza −. Y sabes cómo son los goblins... _duendes_ de la comunidad mágica, dale las gracias a los tuyos por siglos de menosprecio –exclama con sarcasmo−. Afortunadamente para ti, sea aquí o en el Underground yo sigo siendo su rey y no estaría de más recordárselos –una sonrisa traviesa aparece en su rostro, mientras aparece en una mano otro cristal con el que comienza a jugar − ¿Estarán dispuestos a aceptar sus condiciones? Ellos como yo, no haremos esto gratis. Después de todo, ellos tienen un lugar a mi lado donde resguardarse hasta que todo pase.

−Estoy seguro de que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, antes de que Voldemort tratara de hacerles unírsele a su causa –asiente suavemente −. Gracias Jareth.

−Sólo si fuera absolutamente necesario, no lo olvides –de repente, arroja el cristal hacia el espejo de Oesed, del cual desaparecen los reflejos tanto de la familia Dumbledore como de Sarah, convirtiéndolo en un espejo normal. Momentos después, desaparece. En su rostro comienza a sentir las arrugas aparecer tenuemente, así como la fatiga. Camina unos pasos lejos del otro mago, dándole la espalda –Me marcho, ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí.

−Entonces no me queda más que desearte un buen viaje, amigo mío−acomoda la montura de sus lentes de media luna.

− ¿Todavía insistes en llamarme así? –exclama con hastío −. Me arrepiento de no haberte lanzado en el Pantano del Hedor Eterno desde el primer momento, no sabes cuánto − esto hace reír abiertamente al anciano de la larga barba blanca. Cuando para, observa al rubio de cabello salvaje dar media vuelta nuevamente. Las arrugas ahora son visibles, sus ojos no son menos feroces – Y Albus, me parece que aún no he escuchado lo que tú estás dispuesto a ofrecerme a cambio de mi ayuda. Puede que decida cambiar de opinión.

−Sólo me presentaré ante ella si llegase a estar en peligro. Ella estará bien Jareth, tienes mi palabra y ten por seguro que de no ser así, yo mismo me arrojaré al Pantano sin objeciones. Nada le pasará a Sarah ni a los suyos.

−Hombre listo – asiente con la cabeza indiferente, en un gesto de agradecimiento velado.

Una imperceptible sonrisa es lo último que Albus Dumbledore ve en el rostro del Rey de los Goblins, antes de que desaparezca en un ramalazo de energía y brillo.

* * *

**N/A:** Después de casi una semana, ¡por fiiiiiiin he terminado este bendito one shot! Debo decir, que ha sido una de las cosas que más me han emocionado escribir: por un lado, yo soy fan de Harry Potter (aunque hace años leí los libros) y por el otro amo la película de Laberinto, así que pensé ¿Por qué fregados no hacer un crossover? Y aquí está el resultado.

Ahora bien, como se pueden dar cuenta, el hilo conductor en común es el Espejo de Oesed, parte clave del primer libro y película. Desde que pensé en unir los dos, siempre estuvo en mi mente este objeto, el cual siempre me ha gustado mucho en el universo de HP. E investigando un poco acerca de él, me di cuenta de que se desconoce quién elaboró el espejo y como llegó a Hogwarts, así que aquí está mi porque. Ya sabiendo las propiedades del objeto, resulta inevitable el poder ligarlo de alguna manera con Jareth, suena como un objeto que él hubiera creado para el Laberinto.

Además, Dumbledores es uno de mis personajes favoritos de siempre y el ligarlo también con Jareth me fue inevitable. Siempre me he imaginado un encuentro entre estos dos y después de todo, hay todo un pasado del Rey Goblin que se desconoce más allá de Sarah (como si eso no fuera suficientemente doloroso… ¿o no lo fue? Tengo mis propias teorías) pero sabemos que no fue muy bonito que digamos por el próximo comic que se estrenara el año que viene y de Dumbledore sabemos que aunque es todo sonrisas y bondad, él también acarrea con un pasado muy doloroso. Ambos personajes muy complejos, reunidos por algo en común en un momento perdido. Como se sabe, los duendes al final no participaron en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, pero esto pudo haber pasado. El encuentro entre Dumbledore y Sarah? quien sabe :P

Con respecto a los duendes/goblins: nomas aclarando, Rowling usa el termino goblin en los libros en inglés, así que efectivamente Gringotts si está en control de los goblins. Ya que en español lo hayan cambiado a duende o gnomo ya es otra cosa. Yo decidí usar la dualidad goblin-duende porque se me hace extraño usar solamente un término aunque estemos hablando de las mismas criaturas (película de Laberinto vista en castellano= goblin. Película y libros de HP en español latinoamericano=duendes… he ahí el dilema xD) !Y otra cosa! Se que nadie puede aparecer y desaparecer en Howgarts, pero para mi, Jareth es un personaje que rivalizaría con Dumbledore respecto a magia e incluso me atrevería a decir que es mas poderoso (nomas hay que ver los poderes que posee en la película... además de que el no pertenece a este mundo) considero que el podría aparecerse en Howgarts sin ningún problema... digamos que es una conjetura mía. Sólo eso :3

Mis vacaciones están por terminar y si hay alguien que esté leyendo esto que también haya leído _**En la fría luz de la mañana**_ (mi fic enteramente de Laberinto), le digo que me tenga paciencia, que trataré de subir un capitulo lo más pronto que pueda antes de regresar a clases.

Espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones, que por mi parte seguiré haciendo lo mismo ;) (Al fin el choro mareador llego a su fin… ¡Aleluya! xD)

.

.

Gracias por leer :) 26/07/2013


End file.
